Disgaea: The Meeting
by Devanor
Summary: Lamington was recently beaten by Laharl, but was spared due to Laharl acknowledging his own heart. However, Lamington will very soon be visited by an old friend.


Celestia. A world filled with angels, 'ruled' by Seraph Lamington. Said angel is currently resting after what could be considered a deadly situation.

 _I can't believe a child that's merely one thousand and three hundred years old could defeat me so easily… then again, my forte's never been at direct combat…_

Having wanted to prove that demons are indeed capable of love, Lamington had come up with a scheme that was originally meant to end with his own death, but Laharl, the child in question that had defeated him, ended up sparing his life.

 _'No plan survives contact with the enemy' I think the human saying goes. I guess it's a good thing for once._

"Yo, Li'l C-Sto!"

Lamington turned to the source, and found a red-skinned demon- yes, demon! -in his temple.

"Red Magnus. It's been a while."

"Bwahahaha! Sure has. What, is it six thousand years?"

"Seven."

"Seven huh… hey, I heard you were handed a super-defeat by some snot-nosed brat, is it true?"

Lamington sighed. "Yes Red Magnus, it's true. Did you come here just to make fun of me, or?"

"Nah, I heard that on the way, I actually came here to have a chat with you. Been a while since you last heard from the rest of the gang, yeah?"

"…You trying to imitate the younger generation sounds horrible."

"…Right. Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Well, as you can see, I became the Seraph of Celestia. I'm effectively it's ruler, although I rarely give out orders unless it's important."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"I rebuilt Scorching Flame long ago, and like I promised, it's a safe haven where everyone focuses on becoming stronger. Should another 'demon emperor' appear, he will be super-surprised by how strong we are!"

"Speaking of demon emperor, what's Void up to now?"

"Not sure myself. Last I heard, he was on a journey to find redemption."

"He would actually leave his sister behind?" Lamington asked in surprise.

"Not at first, but since Lieze thought it's something he should do on his own, he did."

"…Why am I not surprised? Then, what about Lieze and Killia?"

"They're on a honeymoon."

"Again, huh. Didn't they have one the moment we dealt with Baal?"

"No, uh… they're still not done."

"…They've been on a honeymoon for seven thousand years?"

"Yeah, seems they intend to go to every single netherworld in the universe."

"That guy(Killia) seriously doesn't know restraint… what about Seraphina?"

"Ah, She's officially become the Overlord of Gorgeous. Her father was hesitant at stepping down, but when she started raking in more money than he ever did, he consented."

"And you're absolutely sure it had nothing to do with her Overload: True Brionac Gaze?"

"…Maybe?"

"She really is a demon, to use that on her own father… anyway, what about Zeroken? Is he still teaching the Great Demon Fist style to others?"

"Yeah, although he laments the fact that many of his former pupils have surpassed him. Blo- Goldion keep telling him that it's inevitable, as no one remains at the top forever."

"And Usalia?"

"She's the Overlord of Toto Bunny, but you already know that. Nothing has changed there, really. She's working Majorita to the bone in the fields."

Lamington sighed again. "I miss it, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Back then, with the rebel army. Sure, wars aren't exactly fun, but I learnt so much. More importantly, I came to realize demons aren't pure evil like angels are taught, and are more than capable of feeling love, and sadness."

"Then, why don't we just call everyone and meet up? C'mon Christo, it'd be super-fun!"

Lamington- no, Christo -sighed yet again. "It's not so simple, Red Magnus. If it was discovered that the Seraph is friends with demons, chaos would erupt."

"But that's what you're trying change, right?"

"Yes, but who knows how long it will take?"

"Bwahahahaha! We have all the time in the world. Who knows, when you're done, demons might be accepted into Celestia on a daily basis!"

"Please don't ask for the impossible. By the way, I'm quite amazed you managed to get in here. You never struck me as the sneaky type."

"Sneaking?"

"…You didn't just bulldoze your way in here, did you?"

"Well, I did knock out a guard or two, but I didn't kill anyone, I swear!"

As Red Magnus said that, Christo used his clairvoyance and saw that an army of angels were on their way to the temple.

"Seriously…! Red Magnus, you need to flee, now!"

"You know that I never flee from a fight!"

"JUST GO, DAMN YOU!"

 **This is something I've been thinking of for a while. The very idea is based on the 'Lamington in D1 is Christo from D5', seven thousands year later.**


End file.
